


Buckbeak love!

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, SMUT!, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a single chapter one with Buckbeak and Severus Snape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckbeak love!

SEVERUS POV  
It was only a few days after the house elves all fucked me. Sweet Merlin could those guys fuck. I still blushed when one would come up and hump my leg or would actually come into my room and clothe hump me while I was asleep.

I was asked by Hagrid to look after his animals that were all in the stables. Of course the stables consisted of the Forbidden Forest and a medium sized barn that Albus had built a while back. I knew that only the animals that were sick would be in there unless they needed shelter or something. I walked down to the small patch of garden and saw that Buckbeak was there. 

That blasted Hippogriff came back a few months ago and for some reason took a liking to me. It always followed me around and would actually nuzzle and nip at my arse. Now I'm hoping there wasn't anything sexual about it.

REGULAR POV  
Severus walked down towards Buckbeak and gave the Hippogriff his greeting and Buckbeak replied in kind and soon was following the man around like a puppy. As Severus bent down to pick some of the flowers for a new potion he was working on, Buckbeak came up and tore off a large piece of his pants leaving his twitching hole, balls and cock out for all the see. The Hippogriff cawed loudly and tore off a little bit more fabric to reveal his pale thighs till just above his knees. 

Severus stilled and looked at the Hippogriff in horror as he saw its large horse like cock come out erect and dripping. 

SEVERUS POV  
Oh dear. That is a huge cock! Hmm but it does look good. Maybe just a taste. 

REGULAR POV  
Severus got down on his knees and went lifted the cock to his lips and started sucking it. Buckbeak grunted and started to give small jerky thrusts into the tight mouth. Severus actually was enjoying the taste and feel of the large cock and was about to relsease it from his mouth when he felt the head flare up and cum shooting down his throat in thick waves.   
The potions master gulped down the cum eagerly and then he let it go as he needed to breath. Severus gasped loudly when he saw the cock of the Hippogriff was still painfully hard and dripping even more pre-cum and cum. 

Buckbeak was growing impatient he wanted a tight hole to breed full of seed and Hagrid always told him that Severus had a wonderful arse. Of course it was when Hagrid was jacking off and Buckbeak was nearby when he would hear it. 

Severus got up off the ground and leaned on a large boulder presenting his arse in the air, legs spread wide and his hole twitching in excitement. Buckbeak reared high on his legs and flapped his wings hard then mounted the professor and in one stroke plunged his hard cock into the Slytherins hole. Severus yelled but groaned in ecstasy at the feeling of the large long cock gave him of being filled. Buckbeak started thrusting more and more desperately wanting to plunge his whole length in the tight passage. It wasn't long before the hippogriff did so and soon was balls deep in the wizard. 

Severus moaned loudly at the feeling and soon was holding himself up with the boulder as Buckbeak fucked him. Buckbeak for his part couldn't believe the tightness of the hole he was breeding and couldn't believe that no one at the large nest wanted this male as a breeder. Buckbeak cawed loudly basically telling other Hippogriffs that this ass and hole was his to breed. 

Severus groaned as he felt the large cock swelling inside of him and the fact that he was on the verge of cumming himself. Buckbeak leaned forward more and licked gently at his ear as he was continuing to mate him. Soon the head of the large phallus was felt as it flared and soon Buckbeak was cumming so hard that Severus cam with the animal. 

As the climactic high came down Buckbeak pulled out of the stretched and open hole as copious amounts of cum leaked from it. Buckbeak preened as he saw the breeder was filled with his seed. Severus was now limp and tired as he fell down to the ground. He panted and felt strangly happy, he looked at the Hippogriff who looked smug and very satisified. 

Severus groaned and let himself relax, falling asleep on the ground instantly. But someone else was watching and wants his own cock in the wizard.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY!!!! I'm rolling these out today! Tell me what ya'll think of this piece and let me know what you think should happen next or not!


End file.
